


cold coffee

by leftoveramericano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: Jihoon comes back home in state of being absolutely drunk and nearly wasted, except the home he is returning to isn't really his home, but Junhui's..or maybe the other actually is?





	cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ed sheeran's "cold coffee", go listen to it while you are reading this! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. i changed the pronoun in the lyrics from 'she' to 'he', sorry in advance for that ;; but i had to do it so the story could go on smoothly sdfhsjsj, anyways enjoy!

 

 

_"He's like cold coffee in the morning  
_

_I'm drunk off of last night's whiskey and coke"_

 

 

Jihoon frowns and is fuming when he realised that he cannot get through his own place. He's tried to push the key into lock, but it just  _strangely_ doesn't even fit. Later, he finds himself continuously turns the doorknob impatiently as he grunts to himself. It doesn't take long until he hears click from the other side, meaning someone is actually inside and that information certainly isn't a good news for him, because who the hell dares to infiltrate his place?

The black-haired guy takes five steps back, ready to strike whomsoever is inside. Once he realises the door is slowly starting to open, Jihoon prepares himself more by shortening the distance between him and the door, ready for the impromptu attack he's had inside his mind. However, once he's firmly set his sight on the figure who clicks open the door, Jihoon stops abruptly and almost  _very_ immediately that he was so close to hit his face on to the floor. Thank goodness he just stumbled, then managed to stand back up even though the position doesn't look so steady.

"Jihoon?" The figure standing by the doorway exclaims, and he is quick to reach out for Jihoon as he placed his hands and grip them on both of the small guy's sides. 

"Junhui?" Jihoon tries to gather most of his consciousness and as well as his vision to make sure that it really is Junhui that holds him right now. Once he is absolutely sure that it indeed is the said guy, he opens his mouth again to continue his sentence. "What are you doing in my place? How did you get in?" He cluelessly asks, and his puzzlement is nothing but growing when he notices how Junhui is pretty much bursting into laughter.

"Did you mean  _my_ place? Look around more clearly, Jihoonie." Junhui removed his right hand from Jihoon's side and uses it to playfully pinch Jihoon's nose which is of course replied by Jihoon groaning in front of him, and that is when Junhui retreats himself a few inches away from the raven-haired guy. "Ugh, you reek of alcohol so much. Let's go get inside first, yeah?" Jihoon still wants answer, but he's gone completely pliant when Junhui starts to drag him inside. The Chinese even has to close the door with his foot since he's putting his most arms strength on the shorter guy. He has Jihoon's left arm hanging around his shoulders whilst his right arm supports Jihoon's whole weight by wrapping it around the younger's side, specifically his waist. Jihoon swears he tries so hard to be ignorant of his frantic heartbeat by telling himself that maybe it's just the after effect of the alcohol, but, oh, boy _does_ he know better, a very rational man like him. 

Everything suddenly feels reassuring and safe once he makes his way much further into Junhui's place, a flat designed in very delicate contemporary style with mostly covered in beige tone of colour which brings out more warmth that just naturally surrounds this place—truly describes Junhui as a person. Even though this is not where he lives in, Jihoon is so familiar with this place. He is even confident to say that he is  _too_ familiar; of its smell, atmosphere, surroundings, rooms, and how things are just set. Just from thinking of this, Jihoon can feel his lips ever just slightly curled up into a soft smile. 

"I will go get you a glass of water," Jihoon is brought back to reality once he's been settled on Junhui's comfortable couch. He internally whines at the loss of direct contact from Junhui's touch, but he knows better to just remain quiet and do as told, especially knowing his head isn't being cooperative. "Just stay here for a while." The brunette softly pleads with a very delicate smile smeared all over his lips, and who is Jihoon to resist  _that_. 

He vaguely watches Junhui's slander physique, with his back facing him. He observes how Junhui slowly takes the glass out of the cabinet, and saunters to the fridge as he takes out one giant jug of mineral water then later proceeds in pouring just right amount of it into the glass. The older doesn't even bother to make sure whether he's closed the fridge properly as he just used his foot to do so, exactly the same how he did to the front door just a moment ago. Jihoon still has his eyes glued on Junhui, moving along with every steps that Junhui takes to approach the drunk guy. 

 

 

_"He'll make me shiver without warning_

_And make me laugh as if I'm on the joke"_

 

 

Junhui settles his place by sitting beside Jihoon, and gently hands the cockeyed guy a glass of water as he instructs him to drink it very slowly. Jihoon mumbles out small 'thanks' as he takes the glass and slowly downs every molecule faintly, trying to make sure it can regain his consciousness enough for him to engage small conversation with the guy beside of him without having to fumbling upon his own words.

"Better?" Junhui asks when Jihoon's finished downing the entire glass. He even offers out his hand in a gesture of wanting Jihoon to give the glass to him, and Jihoon smiles at him without saying thank you explicitly because he knows Junhui knows from the way the brunette's eyes soften. Later, he places the empty glass on top of the table placed just in front of the couch. "You haven't answered my question," Junhui trails off, letting his left arm draped over the back of the couch and eyes looking at Jihoon with slight of worry still can be seen through. "Better?" He asks once again. 

Jihoon is looking straight at Junhui, fondly. He scrutinises the boy sitting beside him; he sees his soft facial features, still looking as pretty despite of the obvious fatigue shown from how he has slight dark circles around his eyes.  _Deadlines,_ Jihoon thought to himself and it brings him back to realisation how both of them are in fourth year of their college, trying to make their way through finishing the dissertation and not to mention piles of assignments their merciless lecturers love to give. Later, Jihoon notices how Junhui is wearing knee-length white cardigan with very much thin fabric, so thin that he can actually sees the other's skin imprinted on the fabric if he squints just the slightest bit. His gaze is still locked on the other's body subtly as he soon realises how Junhui is wearing black shirt with wide neck that clearly shows his collarbones and Jihoon thinks  _let's not look into it that much_ as he quickly moves further down and notes that Junhui is wearing loose plaids pants that Jihoon sure is suitable to be considered a sleepwear. The sight makes Jihoon shivers just momentarily and he knows that it's because of sudden comforting chills that creep into his heart. The kind of chills that make you shiver, but in utmost warmth. Jihoon thinks he is still pretty much drunk, but he is certain that he's put description of what he is feeling right now into the right order of words, at least to his own preference. 

He looks back up again, and his eyes are met with Junhui's. He can see how the sudden change startles the other, but Junhui's gaze is quick to soften again. The Chinese raises up his eyebrows, asking Jihoon to just answer his question quickly. Jihoon chuckles as he shifts his body slowly so he can straightly face the brunette. He clears his throat a bit, as he still keeps his smile for the boy in front of him. "Way better." And Jihoon is thinking about how Junhui always manages to give him the assurance and relief that only Junhui could deliver, not about how the glass of water that he drank just before has magically cured most of his hangover.

"Glad you are, then" Junhui giggles, and Jihoon's chest tightens because he wants to say  _the_ words so bad whenever he sees how prettily Junhui's eyes crinkle and his adam's apple moves slightly, so he just laughs along with slightly ducking his face since he doesn't wish for the other boy to realise how his cheeks are tainted red; of being flustered and absolutely not drunk. 

 

 

_"You can stay with me forever_

_Or you could stay with me now."_

 

 

When Junhui offers Jihoon to stay the night, the black-haired guy is more than willing. Apart from the fact that it's already really late and physically speaking he isn't sure if he can make it back to his home without him having to be confronted by the robbers, or less dramatically without him having to stumble and even worse fall on to the ground, he is willing to stay because he wants to stay a little way longer with Junhui.  _Also,_ Jihoon isn't sure if he can say no after he noticed how Junhui was clutching and playing around with the hem of his shirt when he offered him, as if he was feeling unsure Jihoon would accept it.

"Sorry, I accused you of breaking into my place and now I've become such bother of having to stay the night here." Jihoon says, head tilts a bit as he rests it upon his palm, right arm nestled on top of the couch edge. 

"Please, it's been a while since you've stayed over." Junhui waves off his hand in front of Jihoon assuringly, and Jihoon can't help but to raise one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Junhui," His voice is sounding much firmer and deeper than he intended it to be. Junhui is glad that Jihoon is focusing his mind by tapping his chin as he is looking down on his own thighs, because Junhui cannot fight back the red cheeks that he is now having after Jihoon called out his name like that. "It's only been a week, oh, no, even only five days since I last stayed over here." Jihoon chuckles and his voice is toned up just by few notches when he notices how Junhui has gone even much redder.

Jihoon is still laughing comfortingly, but then he realises how he is the only person who echoes out noise in the house, so he slowly stops laughing and starts focusing his gaze on Junhui. He blinks twice to retrieve his consciousness again, especially when he realises how Junhui is back at it again to fumbling around with the hem of his shirt, signalling that the Chinese is nervous for a reason that Jihoon doesn't know. 

"Maybe," Junhui breaks the silence before Jihoon even did, so the younger chooses to patiently wait for Junhui to completely finish forming his words and come clean to him. "Maybe because, I actually want you here for the longest time, for always," Junhui pauses momentarily and his eyes still refuse to meet Jihoon's. "Well, not exactly here as in my place, I mean," The Chinese exhales the air around them nervously, he then inhales slowly and very quietly. "As long as you are with me, it's fine." He puts the closure in his sentence since Jihoon is aware how he's finally looked up at him and let his beautiful chocolate-like orbs wonder around Jihoon's pitch-black ones. 

Is this a good sign? Jihoon doesn't know. All he knows that the urge of wanting to say  _the words_ is, once again, maddening that Jihoon truly almost lost it. Now, it's his turn to get lost in the thoughts, but it doesn't take too long since he feels the couch is shifting and that there is the sound of Junhui clearing his throat very loudly. Jihoon perks up and he notices how flustered Junhui is looking right now, which is something that is unexpected considering the other has shown him the most shameless antics he's ever had.

"Sorry, I really made no sense just before and I'm not even the one who is drunk." Junhui says quietly and Jihoon can notice how there are mixture of fright and panic flowing through the unnecessary apology that Junhui just expressed to him, and Jihoon hates that. He hates seeing Junhui feeling vulnerable, small, and apologetic, because Junhui is so much more than that; he radiates light and warmth that even more affirming than the sun ever does to him. 

Jihoon admits that he is not ready to mutter  _the words_ , yet. Even though, for the love of God, he is itching and trying his hardest to bury down the urge to do so every time Junhui showers him with all kinds of affection, be it the ones that are far too obvious or the subtlest kinds. 

He might not be ready to say it out loud, but before he can proceed anything, he finds himself slowly closing the gap between him and Junhui. The brunette is more than aware of how Jihoon has no intention of stopping, well not until Junhui shows him any kind of behaviour or action that wishes for him to. However, Junhui chooses to slowly close his eyes and leaning in towards Jihoon, wordlessly giving the younger a permission to do whatever Jihoon has in mind right now.

Their lips meet, the kiss is  _so_ soft and heavenly. Jihoon moves just the slightest bit to make sure that Junhui is feeling just as comfortable, and to make sure that this  _indeed_ is happening. When he feels that Junhui is kissing him back, Jihoon is more than evident  _knows_ that it really is. He holds both of Junhui's cheeks softly as he caress them as well. Junhui follows by spreading his legs all over the couch and let wrap it loosely around Jihoon's body, letting the smaller boy to be caged by him. He even puts his arms around Jihoon's neck and push it more forward, making sure that their lips never apart at least for as long as they still have air stored inside their lungs. 

After a while, Junhui is the first to part his lips away from Jihoon's, breathlessly. The raven-haired guy licks his lips as he slowly opens his eyes, looking straight at Junhui with slightly parted and swollen lips, also  _extremely_ red. They stare at each other's eyes for what seemingly feels like eternity to both parties, but not until Junhui's neck up to cheeks are tinted in very obvious and luminous shades of pink and he just automatically buries his face on Jihoon's shoulder. 

"We need to do a hell lot of talking tomorrow," Junhui says with muffled voice and Jihoon just nods as he rubs the other's back with much fond. "Right now let's just sleep."

"Right here?" Jihoon asks, softly and with no rush circulating around the question. Jihoon can feel Junhui nods on his shoulder, so he slowly lays themselves down on the couch. Thank goodness Junhui's couch is wide enough for them to have some vacant spaces left despite there are two of them sleeping on it, and that it's comfy enough for Jihoon not having to worry that he'd wake up with sore body in the morning.

Junhui is still hugging and clutching on to Jihoon, head is still perfectly concealed on the smaller boy's shoulder. Jihoon just chuckles and mumbles out small 'okay', hoping the other would be able to hear it. He props themselves comfortably, by shifting down Junhui's head down to his chest and let it buries there. Before Jihoon asks Junhui to make himself comfortable, Junhui already has his both arms wrapped around Jihoon's body, causing the younger to heave out sigh of loving. He settles his head on the pillow that is placed just near the armrest. Left arm circling around Junhui's left-side body, and the right one is put just below his head. Once they've settled their position comfortably, they don't forget to shoot each other good night and slowly letting the drowsiness to take control of their whole consciousness. However, before it devours Jihoon completely, he lets his mind wonder on one realisation that he's found out just now;

Junhui tastes like coffee. Cold coffee; americano, to be precise. 

 

 

_"'Cause I love the way you wake me up"_

 

 

Jihoon slowly feels his eyes are blinded by the subtle sunrise that is slowly perching down. However, more than that, his consciousness is slowly gathered due to the tickling feeling around his face. It's hard to bring himself to open his eyes, especially when he feels how his hangover from last night just starts kicking in now, the day after. He counts down from ten to zero, before finally and slowly starting to let his sight takes control.

"Morning, drunken, sleepy head." He looks down, and he notices how Junhui is already widely and pretty much fully awake, considering how the other is perking up to him very lively. Also, has Jihoon mentioned how Junhui is looking ethereally beautiful with the sunlight reflected on his tanned skin. Jihoon chuckles as he ruffles the brown locks that, turned out, were tickling his face in purpose. "Morning, now you are looking at me?" That gets Jihoon a pinch in the waist, and he playfully yelps in pain. 

"Don't get too cocky, now." Junhui warns him and Jihoon just hums in agreement as he cutely nods, acting as if he is a kid that just scolded by his parent. Junhui rolls his eyes in annoyance seeing the way Jihoon reacted to him just now. Strangely, unlike how last night or the days before, Jihoon's chest feels so light. Extraordinarily light that for once he doesn't think he needs to think much, needs to contemplate the endless loop that always leads up to the same kind of clarity and realisation that have been residing on the back of his head. Jihoon exhales and inhales the air around him to ease down his nerves just a bit, and he knows that he's already got every possible reassurance that he needs when he feels Junhui's body is reaching up and pressed against his more. He chuckles lightly as he opens his mouth. 

"I adore you, Junhui."  _No, those are not the words_ , Jihoon says to himself. He lowers himself so that they can look at each other in the eye now. "I like you, Junhui." Jihoon shakes his head in fond disagreement, since he knows those still are not the words he wishes to say, but the way Junhui's eyes encourage him to keep going just caused him to do that. Finally, Junhui cups Jihoon's face in both of his palms, and Jihoon shoots him a warm smile as he removes the strands of hair just around Junhui's face.

"I love you," Jihoon mutters out very quietly and sincerely. "I've always loved you for so many years, Junnie." He grins at himself when he decided to slip out the nickname he has for the other, and Junhui is of course nothing but bursting into another embarrassment, but this one is the endearing kind of embarrassment and flushes.  

 

_"And for goodness sake_

_Will my love not be enough?"_

 

"I've loved you for the longest time as well, Jihoonie." Junhui slowly tugs Jihoon's soft black locks, as they brush their lips together then proceeds in connecting them once again and letting the taste intoxicating their very well-being. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who's dropped by and read this fanfiction! please shower junhoon ((my babies)) with much more love uwu, anyway hmu on twitter @lftovramericano


End file.
